STEP You
by Lust Pixie
Summary: Dating & now living together, Sakura & Sasuke seem to be the happiest couple. But everyone has problems, & things they need to work on. How much can Sasuke take of Sakura's accusatory arguments? Will love prevail, or will they split up? OneShot, SongFic,


Authors Notes: Okay, let's see here. Full Summary is down below, & in case you find this confusing, there's the significance & meaning for how the lyrics of the song & the actions relate to each other. Sasuke & Sakura are both 20 years old, keep that in mind when reading. Enjoy Minna-Chan!

Full Summary: Dating & now living together, Sakura & Sasuke seem to be the happiest couple. But everyone has problems, & things they need to work on. How much can Sasuke take of Sakura accusatory arguments? Will love prevail, or will they split up! OneShot, SongFic, SasuSakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song used in the fiction, STEP You By Ayumi Hamasaki. No matter what I do, I'll never have rights to either franchise.

**_- STEP You_** **_-_**

If you walked anywhere near Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno's apartment complex, you would hear a female voice screaming & the sounds of crashing.

**"You were doing it AGAIN Sasuke!"**Sakura's voice screeched across there small kitchen, 2 kitchen knives zoomed passed Sasuke's head & wedged themselves in the wall behind him.

"I didn't do anything Sakura, you're over-reacting." Sasuke remained calm, Sakura with an orange & a banana from the bowl that sat on the counter in her hands.

**" I'm NOT over-reacting, I KNOW what I saw Sasuke!"** The fruit was aimed right for Sasuke. He stepped right & ducked low, letting the fruit splatter on the wall & slide down to the floor, mixing an array of pulpy orange color & pale yellow.

"I wasn't doing anything Sakura!" His temper was getting the better of him. How long had Sakura been yelling? He had lost count after 15 minutes.

"Maybe I'm just not good enough for you, huh? THE Sasuke Uchiha, whom EVERY girl wants, who wants EVERY girl!" Pink hair fanned at wildly as she turned & threw more kitchen items at him. Her jade orbs burned with fire, as she panted heavily from exertion.

Why did this always happen? She accused him of looking at other other women, cheating on her, & flirting when she wasn't around. None of it was true though, she had security issues, but we all have problems.

"I TOLD you already, Sakura! I love you, & I don't want to be with ANY of the other girls! Why can't you just accept that!" Sasuke's voice rose & fell, urging Sakura to understand.

" But I CAUGHT you this time! I SAW you looking at her Sasuke! I saw it!" She wouldn't listen to reason, she wanted a reason, so badly, to prove he didn't love her, to prove he was playing with her heart, that he still felt the same way about her as he did when they were first on Team 7. She was trying to show him that she would let him go, if that's what he truly wanted.

Sasuke groaned inwardly. Leave it to Sakura to see something, when saw nothing, because there was nothing. He knew there was only one or 2 possible ways to convince her.

_"Talking about nothing at all,_

_We acted in a moment and displayed our habits._

_Though I don't have to remind myself not to forget,_

_From somewhere within me, fully..._

_Woah oh oh oh oh No no no no_

_I remember YOU and ME"_

Sasuke acted quickly, running at Sakura. He grabbed her hand holding another knife & twisted her other arm behind her back, pinning her against the counter, both of them chest-to-chest.

"You need to calm down koibito. You're going to hurt me or yourself, maybe even someone else. Just breathe Sakura." Sasuke spoke, looking into her jade eyes, even more anger welling in them. She pushed against him growling, trying to intimidate him & throw him off of her. Her upper lip curled into a snarl as she struggled.

"Let me go damn it! Sasuke, let me GO!" She yelled in his face, jerking her hand, trying to break free.

"Nuh uh." Sasuke smirked, eyeing her thoughtfully.

"SASUKE! This is NO time for GAMES damn it! Let me go! We're not through talking about this! **LET ME G-**" Sakura was silenced when Sasuke slammed his lips to hers, cutting off her screaming completely. Too shocked to react, the knife slipped from her hand & clattered noisily on the linoleum floor. This wasn't right, she was supposed to make him admit to cheating on her, & looking at other women constantly. Not kissing him!

Sasuke smirked against her mouth, he let go of the hand that was previously holding a knife.

_"SO 1.2.3.4, one by one_

_1.2 STEP you, in this way_

_I want to know you well"_

Sasuke was slowly pulling her away from the counter, one had still trapped behind her back. Her free arm was wound tightly around his side, her hand resting on his back, pressing her as close as possible to him. Sasuke ran his tongue across her bottom lip & she opened her mouth. Sasuke's own tongue teasing hers. Vaguely Sakura realized where Sasuke was heading, but was too worn out to fight back. She allowed him to pull her into their bedroom.

_"Woah Woah_ _So Woah Woah_

_Oh Woah Woah_ _So Woah Woah_

_1.2.3.4 YOU and ME?"_

Sakura took over the tongue war between them as Sasuke pushed her onto the bed.

"I'm..still..mad at you..Sasuke" Sakura said, breaking the kiss as Sasuke released her other arm.

"No..Your..Not.." Sasuke said, kissing a trail from her mouth, down her neck. She wouldn't be mad at him, she would forgive him for what he hadn't even done to begin with. Forgive him for her own mistake.

Her hands were on the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up off of him.

"You can't be mad at me Sakura," He pulled up to look at her face, staring into her eyes, "because I love you." He kissed her again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------

------------------

-Later-

Sakura was alone, & night was ready to fall. Sasuke had went to a briefing from his latest mission he recently finished. He had to file a report & an accurate account of what happened.

She rolled over, away from the window, to look at the clock on the other side of the bed. '_6:54...He should be home soon..'_ Unless he was out with some other girl. Having fun with them, telling them he loved them, too. She didn't really want it to be so, though.

Sakura closed her eyes & willed him to remember she was here, waiting for him, remember that she needed him, always. Too lost in thought, she didn't even hear the front door open & close, nor the shuffle of feet down the hallway & to the door of her & Sasuke's room. She kept wishing for him to be there.

_" "Where are you, what are you doing around this time?"_

_Right after I thought such things,_

_Even for just a moment,_

_I wanted you to remember me._

_Woah Oh oh oh oh No no no no_

_I wished for YOU and ME"_

A warm pair of arms wrapped around Sakura's waist & pulled her up. She blinked her eyes open & realized that Sasuke had pulled her onto his lap. She opened her mouth to start in on him, but he kissed her before she could.

"Sakura, not tonight. We already talked about this earlier. Just for tonight, believe me when I say that I love you, & that I haven't done anything that would hurt you." She stared into his eyes & saw the truth of what he was saying. Rising questions & anger deflated from her, leaving her drained once again.

Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. One night, she wouldn't question him, she would just trust him, like she wanted to do, forever.

_"SO 1.2.3.4, for a while_

_1.2 STEP you, sometime soon_

_I am becoming greedy"_

Sakura liked this feeling. Trusting Sasuke made her feel better. But there was that feeling in the pit of her stomach. Why would Sasuke stay with her when he could have any girl he wanted? It made Sakura scared. But ninja shouldn't be afraid of anything. That's what she was, a ninja, A Kunoichi of Konoha Village, & she should be proud of it, & honor the ninja code.

She rolled over to face Sasuke. Her movement causing Sasuke to wake slightly, half lidded eyes opening. Sakura ran her fingers through Sasuke's hair, the action causing him to drift back to sleep.

It was amazing how real Sasuke was. One would think that he was cold & heartless, but that's not the way he was around Sakura. He showed her a deeper side to him, one that loved & was kind, one that was needy. He opened up to her, & she couldn't even trust him. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

Sakura promised herself that she would try trusting him more. She would trust Sasuke as much as she loved him, because they both needed each other. Sasuke's arm wound around Sakura's waist. Sakura snuggled into him & eventually, her eyes blinked closed as sleep pulled her in.

_"1.2.3.4, for a while_

_1.2 STEP you, sometime soon_

_Will I begin to want only your smile?"_

Sakura groggily came to wakefulness, she & Sasuke's bodies intertwined. She was aware that Sasuke's hand was still on her back, & was tracing random patterns with his fingers.

Sasuke, noticing she was awake, greeted her good morning.

"Ah...yeah, it is a good morning!" Sakura kissed him, then smiled. Sasuke returned her smile & Sakura felt her heart flutter, like she was still a young girl with a crush. Blushing, she pressed her face against his chest to hide it.

"Ano...Sasuke, what time is it?" Sakura pulled back slightly.

"It's 8:43." He said, glancing down at the top of her head.

"I need to go shopping today. We need food & stuff. Go with me?" She questioned, pulling away from him to sit up.

"Sure." He mumbled stretching & sitting up also. Sakura tackled him back onto the bed laughing.

"We'll go around 11, for now, let's just stay right here okay?" She asked him, looking up into his onyx eyes.

"Okay Sakura, whatever you want."

_"Woah WoahSo Woah Woah_

_Oh Woah WoahSo Woah Woah"_

Sakura had started again. & Once again, it wasn't Sasuke's fault.

"I can't believe you TOUCHED her! How COULD you, Sasuke?" Sakura screeched across the room at him. They were in the living room, Sasuke was sitting on the couch, Sakura standing near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Sakura! Why won't you believe me! What is your PROBLEM! Can't you SEE that I didn't DO anything! SHE came on to ME!"

"Because it's really hard Sasuke! Especially since I KNOW you like the attention, & you get an AWFUL lot of it from the FEMALE population!"

"Why are you so jealous! I should be the jealous one, Sakura! You just see what you want to see, instead of seeing the truth!"

Tears streamed from her eyes, as Sasuke stood up.

"That's it Sakura. Enough is enough."

_"In this place, will we give up?_

_Or will we persevere and do our very best?_

_Oh Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah"_

"Wa- What do you mean, Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura questioned, her heart pounding louder than ever, resounding in her ears.

"I've had enough Sakura. Everyday, you do this. Everyday, I have to defend myself from your false accusations, & I'm through, Sakura. I can't take anymore, & I won't take anymore."

Sasuke was walking away, toward the front door. Her mouth opened, but no words would form.

His hand was on the knob, opening the door. Her hand moved out toward him, as if she could stop him.

He stepped out the door, his back still to her. Sakura took a step toward him, still trying to say something.

The door closed, his form disappearing. Sakura choked on her own silent words & brought her hand to her forehead.

She crumpled to the ground, her heart filled to burst, with all the things she could have done. But she wasn't able to move. She knew he was right, she had drove him away. Drove him away probably forever.

_"SO 1.2.3.4 YOU and ME?"_

Sakura didn't know what time it was when she finally stopped crying. She half crawled half stumbled to her & Sas-

_'No, it's just my room now. There is no Sasuke & I,no You & me no We, no Us...'_ She collapsed into bed. She thought bitterly about how this was the first time, in a long time, that Sasuke had been in Konoha & hadn't been with her when she fell asleep. The only time they weren't together is when they had missions. She rolled over, & looked at the clock. _'12 O'Clock..Midnight...'_ Suddenly she felt like crying again,.

"WHY COULDN'T I TRUST HIM?" She screamed at the alarm clock that blared the red digits at her. She hated that alarm clock, & she hated the side of the bed that was empty. Most of all she hated herself.

_"SO 1.2.3.4, One by one_

_1.2 STEP you, in this way_

_I want to know you well"_

**-BANG BANG-**

Someone was banging on Sakura's apartment door. It was day 3 after the breakup, & Sakura hadn't left her bed.

Maybe if she just pretended to be asleep...

**"SAKURA! Get your lazy ass UP!" **

**-BANG Bang Bang BANG!-**

That was Ino for you. She kicked the door down & marched into Sakura's room.

"I said, get your ass UP!" Ino jerked the covers off of Sakura. Sakura cried out & tried to blindly grasp them to cover back up.

"God, go away Ino. I really don't want to hear you shove my problems in my face. Best friends are good for those kinds of things." Sakura shoved her face back in the pillow.

"I'm not here to make fun of you, I'm here to help you & get your life back! God, you look like a lazy bum! When is the last time you showered? Or ATE! You look pale as a ghost! Did you drop a few pounds? Are you TRYING to kill yourself?" Ino was poking Sakura's face every which way, & Sakura attempted a feeble effort of biting Ino's finger.

"Woah! I'm the white meat here, no biting!" Ino pulled way slightly.

"Just go away Ino!" Sakura rolled to the opposite side of the bed to escape Ino.

"You've left me no choice then Sakura! Since you won't get up & let me help you out of this slump, then I'll FORCE you to get up & force you out of the slump!" Ino started taking her sandals off & removed all pointy objects off of her person.

"Hup two!" She cried before leaping into the air & landing on the bed. She proceeded to bounce on the bed like a trampoline, every time she pushed off saying 'Hup two!'. Sakura groaned & tried to keep herself from being pulled under Ino to be jumped on, but it was mostly in vain. That, & she was trying to maintain unconscious bliss at the same time.

"Ka-CHOU!" Ino pow-drived the bed with her elbow to finish her routine off, causing Sakura a large jolt, enough to knock her off the bed & onto the floor.

Sakura managed a glare of anger at Ino before Ino dragged her to the bathroom. There were bags under Sakura's eyes & she look haggard.

"Now, I want you to take a bath, & then come to the kitchen for breakfast." Ino instructed, pushing Sakura into the shower.

"I'll see ya in a bit!" Ino bounced out of the room, slamming the door behind her. A ghost of a smile passed Sakura's lips. Ino sure was a breath of fresh air.

_"SO 1.2.3.4, One by one_

_1.2. STEP you, in this way_

_No one can stop me now"_

Sakura stared at dark purple dress. It was purple base with black designs of ivory like vines snaking across the bottom & up her thighs. Ino had left her black, low heel dress heels, with some chosen jewelry to compliment her.

Why had Ino left her this? Because the Huuyga's were having a birthday party for Hinata, & all of their former classmates & friends were invited.

Sakura hadn't planned on going after what happened, but Ino insisted. _'Maybe.. Sasuke won't be there. I mean, he never was never one for gatherings... But he's really come out of shell ever since we were together...'_ Sakura's eyes strayed to the clock at the bedside stand.

7:00 shone red at her, making her turn away at it's horribleness. The reminder made her sick.

Sakura took another shower, then slipped into the clothes.

Banging was heard on her front door, just like this morning. Without even looking, she new by the chakra levels that it was Ino.

Tripping her way to the door while trying to shove her feet into the heels, she threw open the door. Ino grabbed Sakura's arm & dragged her all the way back to the bathroom.

"I'm going to do your hair & makeup!" Ino stated cheerily, setting to work in putting Sakura's hair into a simple up-do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------

------------------

-Later-

Ino was pulling Sakura quite forcefully toward the Hyuuga mansion. She was trying to stall by digging her heels ever so slightly & pulling her weight towards her apartment, which was slowly but surely getting farther & farther from her. She was far from any sort of comfort, any sort of simple normalcy she slipped in after Sasuke left her.

"You're just delaying the inevitable, Sakura. You'll have to see him eventually, get it over with now, it'll make it a bit easier to see him later."

"You don't know what you're talking about Ino! I don't want to see him! I don't want to have anything to do with him, much less see him!" Sakura feigned anger & worked to keep up the facade of not caring. Ino rolled her eyes & kept shooting her looks.

_"SO 1.2.3.4, for a while_

_1.2 STEP you, sometime soon_

_I am becoming greedy"_

Everyone was at the party. Yes, even Sasuke.

Hinata was smiling at everyone, Naruto by her side. Supportive, loving, trusting. It made Sakura burn with jealousy. She kept it in check though, she didn't want to do anything rash & ruin Hinata's birthday. For once, the quiet, shy girl was glowing & talkative, happiness radiated off her her. It made Sakura's stomach turn.

Ino had been poking Sakura in the side at the most inopportune moments. While she was drinking, when she was going to the bathroom, when she was blowing her nose IN the bathroom. She would jerk her head toward wherever it seemed Sasuke was, following the jabbing finger in her side. Ino was too persistent.

Besides, what would she say to him! That's exactly what she asked Ino in the bathroom finally.

"The weather!" Ino cried indignantly.

"It's dark out!About 78 degrees,clear, mildly humid, no chance of rain for the next four days. How exciting of a conversation!" Sakura exploded, washing her hands.

"Well, just rely on him to carry on the conversation! Besides! He WANTS you to talk to him! He's been watching you ALL night Sakura!"

"Probably wishing I wasn't here!" She dried her hands off. Ino was doing some rapid meddling, meddling that wasn't good, for her or Sasuke.

"If you won't talk to him, then I will!" The meddling just got worse. Ino turned on her heel & made for the swinging bathroom exit.

"Oh, NO you Don't!" Sakura grabbed her wrist & pulled her away from it. Thus began the tug-of-war. Sakura pulled Ino away from the door, Ino pulled to grasp the door.

"I'm..gonna..do it...if you...won't!" Ino gritted out.

"No...you..Won't!" Sakura managed.

"If I..don't...then..you..HAVE..to...Promise..me..you'll..talk..to him!" Ino was attempting to make a deal. A very sneaky, tricky deal. Damn her.

"...Fine.." She let her go. Ino slammed into the swinging door. Bad move. She went out the door & slammed into the wall outside. Her glare could be seen as the door swung violently back & forth. Sakura laughed nervously & darted toward the party.

_"1.2.3.4, for a while_

_1.2 STEP you, sometime soon_

_Will I begin to want only your smile?"_

Just great. Ino had taken to scoping Sasuke out for her, then giving her the 'look'. The look said, 'Go NOW! Or I'll kill you for breaking your promise!'. It annoyed Sakura that every time she turned around, there was Ino, telling her to go.

Finally the moment came, right after Hinata has blown out her candles & cake had been dibbied. Sasuke was going off to the balcony, alone. They could have a one-on-one conversation, no interruptions.

When she stepped out, he was leaning against the railing, the pond below them glistened. As Sakura closed the door behind her, he didn't even have to look around to know it was her. She moved to stand to one side behind him.

No words came to her that didn't sound lame, or like she was needy. She really didn't want to break down, tell him she needed him back, or she felt she would die inside without him. That wasn't her style. No, she had to be strong, level headed & cool about this.

"So, how have you been?" He spoke first, saving her from her word predicament. She almost choked on her words again.

"I've been okay I guess. I can't really remember. Everything is a blur." It was true, She could hardly remember. Between the time of wakefulness & sleep, the line blurred, & she didn't know which to believe.

"What about you?" She was leaning against the rail beside him now too. The proximity was killing her, especially when he was so out of reach. You can't just grab someone & hold on to them, she had to be strong.

"Fine I suppose. I can't really remember either." Sakura didn't know how to answer. What was she supposed to say in this situation?   
"Sasuke...Look, I'm really sorry. I'm...not asking you to forgive me...O-or to...take me back. I just...want you to know...that I am truly sorry...More sorry than...words could ever express." Tears glistened in her eyes as she made her apology.

"What are you sorry for, Sakura?" Sasuke wouldn't look her in the eye, so she turned to face him instead.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you. I know I should have. I'm sorry for doubting you, & starting so many fights. I'm sorry, that I usually threw things at you. I'm mostly sorry about not trusting you." The words stabbed at him, but he didn't say anything back.

_"Woah Woah So Woah Woah_

_Oh Woah Woah_ _So Woah Woah_

_Woah Woah So Woah Woah_

_Oh Woah Woah So Woah Woah"_

The tension could have been cut with the large cake knife it was so thick. Understanding finally burst from Sakura's thought process, & she turned to leave. Tears spilled down her face as she reached for the door handle.

"Sakura." His voice stopped her completely. She wanted to cry more as she realized he had stopped her, unlike she was able to do for him.

"I forgive you. That doesn't mean we're together again though. It just means I'm not mad at you, & I accept your apology." His light footsteps made their way toward her. Her sharp intake of breath was her holding back the onslaught of tears. _'That's okay. He forgave me. That's what really matters. Don't cry Sakura. Don't cry. Now you need to stop crying. Pull yourself together!'_ Sakura raged at herself.

"Sakura." Saskue was behind her now, pulling her hand away from the door.

"Y-yes Sasuke?" The words choked in her throat, yet managed to whisper through her lips.

"Do you think you could trust me?" She turned around, coming face to face with Sasuke.

"Sasuke...I...want to. So, yes, I could. But...You have to understand, I have to...work on some of it...You know it's hard on me...But..I want to, I really want to!" Her earnestness was true. Sasuke pulled her into a tight hug.

"Then here's what we'll do.." He pulled back from her. Tears were coursing down her cheeks. They were happy ones though.

Sasuke pressed his mouth to Sakura's in a sweet kiss.

_"1.2.3.4 YOU and ME?"_

Sasuke pulled away slowly, breaking the kiss.

"We'll take it slow Sakura. I'll find a way to help you trust me." Sasuke tasted like frosting, almost making Sakura giggle. No, she had to stay on topic. _'Don't think about the frosting mouth..Don't..Aww damn..'_

She kissed him again, then pulled him into a long hug.

"I think it'll be easier this time maybe. I want to make it work. I want to trust you. Because I don't want to lose you ever again. Not after I finally found you."

_**- End -**_

Okay, it's done! You can read & review now! Below is what some of it means. If you don't want to read what is below, then you'll interpret the story however you want. Either way is fine for me.

Lines & Meanings:

In the first 2 lines, it's relating to how they are fighting about nothing, & displaying how they are. How they act & how they fight.

Second Verse is about Sakura waiting for Sasuke. She doesn't want to be forgotten. She loves him & if he forgets her, it might compel him to cheat.

Hook is about the impending breakup. Questions if they can make it.

The alarm clock. Oh man, that alarm clock! Sakura was pretty much taking her anger out on the passing of time, through the digital clock that is on Sasuke's side of the bed. It angered her & made her sad at the same time, & she couldn't stand the clock. People do weird things when they are sad. I wouldn't consider her crazy. Crazy would be if she started talking to the toaster or something...

I added Ino in as Sakura's best friend to lighten the mood. Best friends ARE good for cheering you up, yup! & I couldn't resist someone jumping on the bed. & Poking Sakura into action.

Last line is written as a question, don't ask me why, that's how the song is, & that's how I like the ending. To be a of sorts. Even though it's clear I've put them back together sort of. They won't be like they were before. They're probably going to take it slow, & Sakura will learn to trust him. End of Lines & Meanings

A/N:

I can't really blame her though, I mean, Come on! She's dating SASUKE! Everybody loves Sasuke! Whether for his sexiness or his emoness, people just like him, female population exceptionally. She has rights to her jealously... & That is Sakura speaking at the end. You should be able to tell by the whole trust part.

Okay, so review & tell me what you think! I might just add an epilogue, but this story is OVER, please please don't ask or wait for another chapter. The epilogue is the only thing I'd be willing to write, that's it.

Arigatou for reading Minna-Chan! Review Onegai!

(Special thanks to Chibi Hiei-Chan for putting up with reading my fic & dealing with my indecisiveness. Arigatou Chibi!)

8/2/06

Lust Pixie


End file.
